Siempre Juntos
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: Inuyasha, un niño odiado por todos, tan solo por ser un Hanyou y las únicas dos personas que lo valoraban tal cual era, eran su madre Izayoi y su amiga de la infancia; Kagome. Pero por cosas del destino su madre es asesinada y su amiga llevada lejos de él reencontrándose diez años mas tarde.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Promesas**

Un pequeño niño de cabello plateado, orejitas de perro y ojos dorados de ocho años de edad jugaba animadamente con su pequeña pelota de colores, la pelota botó no muy lejos de el hacia donde se encontraban las personas de la aldea, las cuales comenzaron a jugar con ella, pero…- Miren- decía el que pateaba a pelota la cual detuvo al ver que el pequeño niño se acercaba a ellos- Ahí esta ese repugnante ser…- decía con un tono de asco, tomo la pelota entre sus manos y al ver que el niño iba en su busca se la arrojo lejos. Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse mientras murmuraban cosas sobre el pequeño.

El pequeño niño corría tras su pelota pero no entendía cual era el motivo por el que la gente siempre alejaba de él. La pelota botaba y botaba hasta que al fin la pudo alcanzar y divisó a su madre cerca de ahí y corrió hacia ella, le encantaba estar cerca de ella. Su madre era hermosa, sus ojos eran marrones, su cabello era negro y extremadamente largo, ella siempre lo protegía de todo mal, siempre lo consolaba cuando otros niños lo molestaban.

- Mamá…- dijo el pequeño mientras agarraba su ropa –¿ por que la gente de la aldea me odia?- le pregunto inocentemente

- Inuyasha…- lo abrazó y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- Mamá…

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo regaño una hermosa niña de ojos marrones- ¿no te he dicho que no hagas llorar a la señora Izayoi? Eres un tonto- la niña se acercó a el y lo agarro de las orejas arrastrándolo lejos de ahí

-Ka-Kagome suéltame- le reclamaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre

- No, no lo hare hasta que me prometas que no harás llorar mas a tu madre

- Pe-pero…

- Pero nada Inuyasha- dijo seriamente mientras lo soltaba y lo arrojaba al suelo bruscamente

- Hey…- se quejaba

- ¡Tienes que ser mas fuerte, tienes que demostrarle que no te lastima lo que te dicen!

- Pero…

- Inuyasha…- suavizo su voz y se inclino a la altura del muchacho- no te debe de importar lo que digan de ti, ellos no te conocen, ellos no sabe la maravillosa persona que eres así que…- le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano derecha y extendía su dedo meñique- ¿lo prometes?

El niño asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que ella, entrelazando sus dedos- Lo prometo Kagome

Kagome muy animada se levanto de un brinco y puso ambas manos en su cadera haciendo una pose de superioridad- ¡BIEN! Ahora…- lo miro maliciosamente- jeje… ¡el ultimo que llegue a la cima de la colina tendrá que ser el sirviente del otro por una semana!- dicho eso la pequeña niña partió velozmente tomando una gran ventaja del pobre muchacho

- ¡Kagome espera…!- le dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba la carrera- ¡TRAMPOSA!- le gritaba

Kagome reía a más no poder, todos los días eran una aventura junto a Inuyasha y él no podía quejarse, le encantaba estar junto a ella, era la única persona junto a su madre que lo valoraba por como era y estaría eternamente agradecido con esas dos mujeres.

Kagome le llevaba una gran ventaja estaba a pocos metros de ganar, pero, iba tan distraídamente mirando si Inuyasha venia tras de ella que no se percato de que había una piedra en el camino y… ¡pum! Cayo de bruces al suelo. Inuyasha se preocupo y aumento la velocidad para llegar junto a ella.

- Kagome ¿estas bien?- le tendió una mano y ella la cogió

- Si… creo que si…- dijo levantándose con su ayuda

-¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?- le preguntó

- No… ¿Por qué?

- Por que sería una lastima que mataras la última neurona que te queda, baaakaaa…- le dijo divertidamente provocando un gran enojo en la pelinegra

- Inuyasha…- le dijo y apretó los puños tratando de no perder la paciencia

- Baaaka, baaaka… Kagome baaaka, baaaka- le dijo burlonamente

Ahora si, Inuyasha se acababa de sacar el premio mayor, nadie se burlaba de Kagome Higurashi. Estaba tan enfadada que comenzó a salir una aura negra de su alrededor, Inuyasha dejo de molestarla y comenzó a sudar frio. Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada e Inuyasha abrió los ojos como plato. Kagome se acerco lentamente a él con la mirada ensombrecida e Inuyasha cerro fuertemente los ojos pensando que le daría un golpe, pero no fue así, ella paso su pie por los de él y le hizo perder el equilibrio provocando que Inuyasha cayera rodando colina abajo.

Y así fue como Kagome gano la carrera haciendo que un pobre niño todo magullado fuera su sirviente por toda la semana.

Al segundo día de la "tortura" como le llamaba Inuyasha, Kagome le ordeno que la llevara a caballito hacia el gran lago para visitar a Tobi. Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y partieron a su destino.

Iban por un camino de tierra rodeado de hierba tranquilamente, bueno, si se podía decir tranquilo a las constantes discusiones que comenzaban entre ellos y todas por una razón; Inuyasha, él estaba muy molesto con ella ya que según él, ella hizo trampa y según ella, él se lo merecía.

- Ya no sigas Inuyasha- le amenazo ya que se estaba empezando a disgustar con la insistencia de Inuyasha en reclamarle por lo sucedido

- ¡Es tu culpa tramposa!- le recriminó- Kagome baaaka- le dijo divertido mientras aun la sostenía en su espada

- ¡Que no me sigas así!- lo jalo tan fuerte del cabello que Inuyasha grito de puro dolor e intento botarla como fuera posible, pero ella se aferraba a el con manos y pies.

- ¡Eres una lapa Kagome! ¡Bájate!- comenzó a moverse como un toro tratando de botar a su matador

- Inuyasha detente…- le dijo de pronto

- Ahora quieres que me detenga ¿no?- pero el no se detuvo

- Inuyasha…- lo golpeo en la cabeza

- ¡Auch!- se quejo y la arrojo al suelo- ¡Animal!

- Duele…- murmuro mientras se frotaba la parte adolorida- que caballero Inuyasha…- le dijo molesta

- ¡Tu tienes la culpa!

Iba a comenzar nuevamente una pelea, cuando de pronto, la mirada de Kagome se fijo en una hermosa flor situada a las orillas del camino.

- Inuyasha mira- el dirigió su mirada a donde la tenia ella

- Hay sí, una flor, que hermosa- dijo sarcásticamente- tonterías Kagome, ya vámonos

- Antipático- lo fulmino con la mirada- No seas así, es para Tobi ¿acaso has olvidado a lo que venimos?

- Cierto- dijo seriamente recordando el pasado

FLASH BACK

- ¡Kagome apresúrate!- le gritaba Inuyasha- ¡Nos van a regañar si llegamos tarde!

- ¡Si ya voy no seas impaciente!- apresuró el paso

Corrían a toda velocidad, pues ya anochecía y sus madres le darían una gran reprimenda. Pero algo sucedió; un pequeño cachorro erra acorralado por horrible demonio en forma de seta amenazando con matar al indefenso animal. Si Inuyasha no hubiera interferido golpeando al demonio hasta que huyera, quizás el pobre cachorrito yacería muerto en esos momentos.

- ¡Que lindo!- dijo Kagome con sus ojos brillantes- ¡Lo salvaste Inuyasha!

- Keh- dijo indiferente

Kagome le hizo un puchero con los labios y luego miro al animalito, el pobre parecía borrego asustado- Hola amiguito, no tengas miedo- lo acaricio, sintiendo su suave pelaje blanco- Mira Inuyasha… tiene tus mismas orejas- Kagome se burlo, pero era cierto

- ¡Kagome!

- Ok, no te molesto, no te molesto- dijo pasándose una mano por cabeza en modo de disculpa- Mira amiguito…- comenzó a buscar algo en la cesta de mimbre que traía- toma- le ofreció una bola de arroz que le había sobrado del almuerzo al aire libre con Inuyasha, la cual comió con gran placer.

- ¡Kagome! Te quedaba comida y no me la diste

- Inuyasha no seas glotón

- Además…- se cruzo de brazos disgustado- ahora ese perro te seguirá

Y así fue, el perrito agradecido con ambos, se les pego en todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Inuyasha le reclamaba y ella no le hacia caso. Fue un gran problema hacer que sus madres no se enteraran de aquel perrito, hasta que al fin lo descubrieron. No los regañaron por que encontraron un lindo gesto que defendieran a un ser indefenso así que permitieron quedárselo. Inuyasha quien no quería nada con aquel pero, comenzó a quererlo a medida que lo conocía, eran un perro muy cariñoso y obediente. Lo llamaron Tobi, el perrito se quedaba un tiempo en la casa de Kagome y otro en la de Inuyasha puesto que vivían muy cerca.

Los momentos que pasaron con el nunca lo olvidarían, hasta que…

Un día, en uno de sus tantos paseos al lago (el cual por cierto había comenzado a ser su lugar favorito gracias a Tobi), el perro se demoraba el llegar, ambos estaban preocupados pues el nunca se tardaba demasiado luego de ir a dar una vuelta. Inuyasha preocupado subió al gran árbol que se encontraba detrás de ellos para observar, pero no lo vio.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Kagome grito llamándolo

Inuyasha bajo y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Tobi venia cojeando, su pelaje blanco ahora era rojo. El pobre camino hacia ellos como pudo, se paro frente a ellos, lamio la mano de Kagome y dio un pequeño ladrido a Inuyasha, esa era su despedida, el animalito los miro por última vez, cerró sus ojitos y se tumbo en el suelo.

- ¡TOBI!- Kagome dio un grito desgarrador mientras lloraba e Inuyasha apretaba los ojos fuertemente.

- Jajajajaja…- reía alguien. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquel ser, era uno de los tantos niños junto a su grupo que odiaban a Inuyasha, - Ahí tienes tu merecido, Hanyou…- hizo una mueca retorcida

- ¡MALDITOS!- les grito colérico- los hare pedazos- dicho eso Inuyasha se lanzo contra el que supuso que era el causante de la muerte de Tobi puesto que podía oler el la esencia del perro. Inuyasha lo tumbo en el suelo de una patada y se subió sobre el para golpearle el rostro. Ese niño sangraba estaba a un punto de caer inconsciente, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron como pudieron arrojándose sobre él. Lo acorralaron el suelo y comenzaron a patearlo, Inuyasha no se movía, pero de pronto sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, sus garras y colmillos se alargaron, tomando un aspecto demoniaco. El grupo se asusto y salió huyendo arrastrando como pudieron al que se encontraba en el suelo. Inuyasha se preparaba para correr tras ellos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, los mataría uno por uno. De pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon por la espalda y su ser se tranquilizo

- Inuyasha…- lo llamo entre sollozos- por favor detente, no valen la pena, por favor…- apretó su abrazo contra Inuyasha

- Kagome…-Inuyasha comenzó a recuperar poco a poco su forma original, se volteo y Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de llorar por la perdida de su gran amigo Tobi, y el correspondió a su abrazo soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kagome corto la hermosa flor y volvió hacia donde Inuyasha para volver a subirse a su espalda. El camino fue en silencio hasta que al fin llegaron. Se dirigieron a la tumba de Tobi y ahí Kagome coloco la flor.

- Hola Tobi- Saludo Inuyasha

- Hola amiguito- decía sonriente Kagome- hemos venido a verte, ¿sabes…? El tonto de Inuyasha tiene que ser mi sirviente por toda una semana- soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Verdad que se lo merece?

- ¡Kagome!- le reprocho

Kagome lo miro desafiante y luego suspiro, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo.

En esos momentos Kagome se encontraba sentada, apoyándose contra el árbol mientras miraba el gran lago e Inuyasha se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

- Inuyasha…- lo llamo

-¿Mmmm?- le contesto

- ¿Por qué la gente se casa?- le pregunto a lo que el abrió ampliamente los ojos y se incorporo mirándola

- No lo se Kagome… supongo que… es por que se quieren- le respondió sinceramente por que para ser verdad el no entendía ninguna de esas cosas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que…. Bueno… como tú dijiste, es por que se quieren ¿no?

- Si. ¡¿y a que viene eso Kagome, estas loca o que?!

- Inuyasha…- la cara de Kagome cambio a un semblante triste- ¿pero por eso besan a alguien?

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?- le pregunto extrañado

- Es que…- Kagome comenzó a llorar

- Kagome no llores…- Inuyasha se puso nervioso no le gustaba verla llorar

- Mi… mi mamá- dijo entre sollozos- vi a mi mamá besar a un hombre

Inuyasha no supo que decir, simplemente no lo sabia ya que el nunca vio a su madre besar a nadie- Pues… quizás a tu mama le gusta besar a esa persona

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, has besado a alguien?- le pregunto inocentemente

- No

- Yo tampoco…me pregunto que se sentirá….- se quedo pensativa por unos instantes y luego miro a Inuyasha

Él se percato de la mirada de ella y se puso nervioso- Ka-Kagome que… ¡que estas pensando!- le grito

-¿Me besarías Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta las raíces, ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido así- Bueno yo…- balbuceó

- ¿Lo harías?- volvió a preguntar

- Si…- respondió sinceramente

- ¿Lo hacemos?

- Si…- le dijo nervioso

- Entonces…- ¿Cómo se empieza?- le pregunto y a Inuyasha le cayo una gotita de la cabeza

- Solo juntas los labios y listo

-Mmmm…- dijo pensativa- cierra los ojos

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ciérralos!- le levanto un puño en forma de amenaza- recuerda que eres mi sirviente Inuyasha…

- S-si…

Inuyasha cerro lo ojos y Kagome comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, se inclino un poco y pudo sentir su respiración chocando con la suya, no supo por que, pero comenzó a sentir como cosquillas en el estomago, quizás estaba enferma. Se inclino un poco más y poso sus labios sobre los de él en un rápido e inexperto beso. Abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirando en completo silencio.

- ¿Que?- pregunto ella

- Na-nada- le dijo apartando la vista sonrojada

- ¿Qué sentiste?- le pregunto ansiosa

- Sentí que se me revolvía el estomago- soltó sin pensar

- ¡¿EH?!- dijo furiosa

- No-no quise decir eso yo-yo lo que quise decir es que sentí algo que nunca antes había sentiso, no se explicarlo

- Yo también. Le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

- Bueno…- dijo levantándose- Volvamos a la aldea Kagome, se hace tarde

- Si- le respondió y se subió a su espalda. Pero lo mas extraño fue que el no le reclamo

En unos pocos minutos estaba de vuelta en la aldea, Kagome bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha ya que habían llegado a casa.- Nos vemos mañana…- se despidió Kagome

- Nos vemos- le dio una gran sonrisa y ella ingreso a su casa, pero Inuyasha recordó que tenia que decirle algo- ¡Kagome!- la llamo

Kagome escucho que la estaba llamando y eso la extrañó- ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo saliendo de casa

- Promete… promete que te casaras conmigo cuando seamos grandes- le dijo con un gran sonrojo

- ¿Eh…?- le dijo igual de sonrojada

- Promételo

Kagome apenas poda hablar, se acerco a el y le toco la frente- No, no tienes fiebre

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pensé que estabas enfermo ¿estas loco?

- No, no lo estoy… solo quiero que me prometas que te casaras conmigo

- Pues claro que me casare contigo- le dio una tierna sonrisa- eres mi mejor amigo y me gusta estar contigo… es una promesa- dicho esto ambos entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques sellando así un pacto que les seguiría toda la vida.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí…**

**Hice a Inuyasha y a Kagome algo inocentes a pesar de tener ocho años, pero quiero creer que en ese entonces los niños eran así, no como ahora u.u (jajaja parezco ancianita lo único que me falto decir es "en mis tiempos…")**

**AVISO: Tardare en subir los proximos capitulos ya que me ire de vacaciones xD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Nos leemos…**


End file.
